Kinky
by Mindless rampage
Summary: All of a sudden two boys in Maka's life are getting a bit touchy with her. But what happens once the other finds that he likes her too! Hahaahaha stuff about to go down! SOMA and KIMA
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of bacon and a pair of red eyes in front of me. "Ahhh soul, don't do that!" I say pushing him off me, slightly blushing. "You idiot it's 9 right now" Soul replies walking out. "Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold." He says with a smirk. "Oh my goodness get out. HURRY WERE GOING TO BE LAAAATE!" I push him out of my room as I freakishly run all around to get ready. I am out of my room in 30 seconds with my hair unevenly tied and my vest on inside out. I look out breathing heavily, to see Soul sitting coolly on the couch, eating bacon. "What are you doing we need to get going?!" I look at him with crazy eyes.

"Oi tiny-tits, it's a Saturday" Soul gets up and hands me the plate of bacon and walks back into his room. "WHAT?" I breath loudly and stay like that until I hear him slightly scoffs. "Yaaaaaa!" I scream as I tackle him down with my second copy of harry potter and the goblet of fire. I pin him down and sit on his chest. That little asshole! "You're going to pay" I get closer to his face and bare my teeth.

"Get kinky are we?" He flips me over so know he is on top. I look away, blushing madly. "Let me go." I whisper quietly. Thrashing around a bit to try to loosen his grip but he is way too strong. "Come on bookworm, is that what you really want?" He gets so close that I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He flashes me his signature smirk. I blush even harder.

The door slams open. "You're god is here, come and bow down at his presence." Black star yells. Soul quickly gets off me and turns the same color as me. Hmp cool guy huh? I get up to greet Tsubaki who slowly walks in apologizing. "Oh it's alright, really it is." I smile at her. She returns the smile. "So what brings you guys here?" I look at Tsubaki and Black Star who is poking around in the kitchen. "Oh we came her to go ask you to join us and Kid to play basketball." Tsubaki says. Soul suddenly walks up next to me and says "Sure, now?". I hear a loud muffle come from Black star's stuffed mouth. I look over to him and he of course is smiling. Tsubaki looks back at me " He means yup!"

"Oh okay lets go then." I say walking out the door dragging Soul along with me. "Ummm Maka-chan your vest is kind of.." She points at my shirt and I look down to see it inside out. "Ohh oops." I let go of soul's hand and puts the vest on the right way. Black star jumps out of nowhere and yells "LET'S GOOOOOO!" Idiot. We start walking to the park. Tsubaki and Black star walk in front of us as we begin the 10 minute trip. Still slightly embarrassed at what happen this morning I look at my quite "interesting" shoes. Soul is starting to get really touchy these days. I wonder why. Hmmmm? I look up to the sky and don't notice that soul was staring at me. I look at him to catch him looking at me real quickly. Really odd. I give him and weird look before I face the front again. "Hey Soul"

"Hmmm?" he answers never taking his eyes off the front. "What just happen,...like early this morning?" I look at him with curiosity. I see a sly smirk curve onto his lips before it quickly disappeared. " Oh...that...was just a typical morning. Am I wrong?" He looks at me with a genuine smile. I look at him but then I look away blushing really hard for some reason. What is this feeling in my stomach? Whenever he gives me that look. We arrive at the park earlier than I suspected.

From behind me I hear a loud shriek. I knew that voice. I look behind me to check if it is. All of a sudden something or someone tackled me down. "Ugh what the heck?!" I look up to see...

A/N hahahahahaha Im sorry for not making a story in a while but I dont have any fans so I bet no one even cares but if you guys really like this story im willing to actually make longer chapters and story. Like once in a life time chance here people. :) Well cya until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Maka why have you done this to me?" I ask my large tear drops falling on her face. Liz and Patty are trying to pull me off of Maka. That unsymmetrical hair style. This can't do. Not at all. I gather the rest of my pride up and pick up Maka from the ground. I spin her around so I face her messed up hair. I see her eyes widened a bit and a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "This hair, Maka. Are you trying to kill me?" I ask her sarcasticly. I pulled out her hair ties letting her ashy blond hair cascade down onto her shoulders. Beautiful. She turns around to face me and smiles a bit. "Sorry Kid, forgot" She looks at me for a second longer until she walks away to Tsubaki. Wow when did Maka become so symmetrical? Wait do I like her? No I'm just imagining things. Right?

"Alright you peasants lets start the game now!" I yell interrupted my thoughts. Black star stood infront of me basking in all the ''glory'' that he has. "I think I'm going to sit out on this game." I walk away from the rest of the gang.

"Me too." I sit down under the tree watching the others set up the teams and Soul giving me a death glare. Maka sits next to me and pulls a book out of nowhere and starts reading. I look over at her, maybe I do really like her. "Hey Ma-ka? Whatcha doooin?" I look at her book then I at her face. She still concentrates on her book and pays me no attention. I pout a little. "Maka!" I poke her side which causes her to flinch away from me. "Come on Maka." She looks at me as if I turned into an alien or something. "Kid what are you doing? I'm trying to read." She goes back to her sitting position. I tickle her side which causes her to giggle. "Hahahah K hahah KID hahahah S-stop hahahaha" I smile at her as she spazs out in my arms. I stop and get close to her ear "Make me." I whisper. She gets close to me face and smiles. We both flush until she starts to tickle me. "Hahahahahaahahaha Maka! Hahahahaha okay okay I understand hahahaha!" I pant from all the laughter and she still breaths a little heavily. We lay down against the tree and looking at the clouds. "Oooo that one looks like a bunny." Maka points at an oddly shaped cloud. "Huh? I mean it does" I lie to her and turn to face her. " Very pretty." I whisper. "Huh? What was that Kid? I didn't hear." Maka turns to face me too. "Oh nothing." I give her my winning smile. "Okay" She returns the smile. I sit back up.

I notice Soul looking over sometimes giving me glares. If a look could kill. I scoff, I will get to Maka first. He doesn't know how to treat a lady. "OI, TINY-TITS, TIME TO GO!" Soul screams out. Maka gets up and throws her book straight at his face not even trying as she gathers her things. It hits him square in the face, knocking him out for 10 seconds. "Ha, nice. See you later Maka." She turns around and waves at me "Cya, Kid." I watch her run to him and drag him out of the park. He doesn't deserve her. Soul. He isn't going to beat me. I stand up and walk to my weapons. "Bye you guys, see you later!" Patty shouts in my ear as she waves at Tsubaki and Blackstar. I sigh. Maka

A/N So im so happy about the reviews that I decided to update now. I know it's really short I don't want to make it any longer cuz then it would be waaay to long like really long if I keep on going so wait until tomorrow and I promise you that it would be long enough okay. Thank you for all the support makes me really happy like really happy. :D hope you like this chapter. I think it could've been better but whatever.

Until next time

-Minzy


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Maka. I'm tired. My arms are about to break off." Soul breaths out. I fumble around for my keys and unlock the door to our apartment. I throw the keys into the bowl and walk into the kitchen with Soul dragging behind. "Just set the groceries down here and I'll put them away." I start to put the vegetables away as Soul walks away. "M'kay gonna go take a shower." Soul shuts the door. Today was particularly odd. Soul and Kid. What's gotten into them? Lost in my thought I didn't notice the door open pouring steam into the hallway. I hand wraps around my waist and picks me up playfully. "Are you done yet?" Soul asks carrying me to the couch. "Sooooul hahahaha let me go!" I giggle a bit from the action. He drops me lightly on the couch and walks over toward the T.V. "Ya wanna watch horror?" Soul holds up Chucky 2. "Uggh you know that I hate scary movies!" I cower behind the pillow. "Maka, come on. Are you scared?" He raises his left eyebrow. "N-no! I'm never scared." I say out of stubbornness. "I'm going to take a shower now." I stand up and walk towards the bathroom. "Aww come on Maka just one movie?"

"Fine when I'm done." I walk into the bathroom stripping down and stepping into the tub. I twist the knob and cold water splashes down on me. Wow Thanks soul for using all the hot water. I start to sing slightly

_His little whispers love me, love me. That's all I ask for, love me love me. He batters his tiny fist to feel something. Wonder what it's touch and feel something._

_Monster how should I feel creatures lie here looking through the window. _

"Maka! Hurry up I wanna watch the movie" Soul bangs on the door which causes it to open ajar. "Okay Soul hold on, I'm coming." I walk out the tub with my towel hanging loosely around my chest. I look up to see a very surprised soul. "Ahhhhhh!" GET OUT!" I throw my clothes at him but then he gets a massive nosebleed and passes out. Ugh men, they are all the same. I walk out towards my room to change and leave Soul there to gain conscience. When I finish changing into my plain black tank top and yellow shorts, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Uhhhh h-hi Maka."

"Hi, Kid?"

"Yeah it's me."

"So... why did you call?" I asked curiously

"Ummmm I was just wonder if …...youwouldgoonadatewithme?"

"Uhh I.."

"Wait Maka! Don't!" Soul crashes into my room, blood still covering him and his face red.

What?


	4. Title

Umm, I meant...Don't watch the movie without me." I breath out. Maka looks at me extremely confused. " Oh alright then, just put the movie in, I'll meet you out there." Maka turns away. How uncool of me. First I get jealous of Kid and I pass out from little miss Tiny-tits here. I go to the T.V. And slide in Chucky. She better say no to that bastard. I sit down on the couch and wait for her. The beautiful Maka. She walks out and there is a blush on her cheeks. "What's the matter?" I ask her with a bit of concern.

"Oh nothing." She sits next to me and the movie starts to begin. It's only been 20 minutes in and Maka is cowering into my chest from fright. Cool. I smirk. I move my hand in circles on her lower back to soothe her. I then feel a little tear drop that falls onto my shirt. "Maka, it's okay. I won't let anything hurt you." she looks up at me with those soft green orbs. She looks so innocent with her cheeks wet from tears. I have this urge to lick them away. "Soul." I bend down and close my eyes.

She froze from the movement. Her eyes wide, I chuckle and then close the gap between us. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like strawberries. I licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She gasp and I take advantage of that, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She slowly closes her eyes and get lost in the passionate kiss. We both pulled away to catch our breath. "Wow" She nods with my statement.

She walks away slowly to her room and gets ready for her date with Kid tomorrow. Ironic, no?

**The next day**

I wake to the sun shining into my eyes. "Uggh what happen last night?" I rub my eyes and then remember the kiss last night that still lingered on my lips. "Soul." I whisper as I touch my lips. The memory flashed through my mind.

I turn to check what time it is. 10:57? "ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I rush to my closet and pull out a pink flowy tank top with white shorts that reach up to my mid-thigh. I reach the bathroom and lock the door. Got to change quickly before Kid starts to get mad. He's taking me to a carnival and then we are going to the park. How sweet but I have to hurry up cause the date starts in….20 minutes ahhhh! I go back into my room, put on my red converse and pick up my shoulder bag.

"Soul! I'm going now, food's in the freezer!" I yell out before I slam the door. I walk to the coffee shop where he told me he would meet me. The doorbell rings a bit and door closes slowly. The scent of coffee hits me and the dim lights make it hard for me to spot Kid but his glowing gold eyes are spotted in the corner of the small shop. Like a cat.

"Hey kid." I walk up to him and he stands up. "You look really nice Maka. Are you ready to go? I blush.

"Y-yeah lets go." I smile at him. We walk out the shop but I just can't help as if I'm being watched though. Weird, probably just my mind.

_Hahahaha another short chapter im so mean


End file.
